SteamWorld Dig
SteamWorld Dig: A Fistful of Dirt is a video game for 3DS, PC, Mac, Linux, PS Vita, PS4, Wii U and Xbox One, originally released in 2013 for the 3DS. It was developed by the independent game development company Image & Form. It combines elements of Spelunky, Dig Dug and Metroidvania-style games. You play as a Steambot known as Rusty, exploring a giant mine and collecting Ores and Gems to sell. A direct sequel, SteamWorld Dig 2, was released for Nintendo Switch, Steam, and PS4/PS Vita in late September 2017. Plot The game takes place after SteamWorld Tower Defense and by this time, all the remaining Shiners (humans) have gone underground. The story follows a Steambot named Rusty, who moves to a run-down town called Tumbleton after receiving the deeds to his uncle's mine. He arrives to find his uncle is dead, so he takes his pickaxe to start mining and uncover the secrets of the world below, discovering the remains of human civilization and an even more advanced civilization.... When Rusty gets to the the bottom of the final area of the mine, Vectron, he meets Voltbot (the final and only boss). Rusty is told that his uncle gave up his life willingly to Voltbot and that Joe had placed upgrades around the mine for Rusty to get so that they could work together. Rusty fought Voltbot and won, but the ceiling caved in on them, causing Rusty to be deemed missing in action. Dorothy, one of Tumbleton's residents, vows to search for Rusty. In the credits, Rusty is shown to be in the desert with blue eyes, showing he survived but perhaps became part Voltbot himself. Gameplay The gameplay consists of digging through dirt to obtain materials which you can use to sell for money. With money, you can purchase weapon, armor or utility upgrades, and items which help you to dig further down. There are three different areas of the mine that are found in this order: Archaea, Old World, and Vectron. In the 3 different areas, you can find 3 caves, all of which contain an upgrade or weapon. At the bottom of the last mine is the final boss. All the areas of the mine are randomly generated apart from the upgrade caves. Each of the different console versions have small differences like upgraded resolution and cross-franchise cameos. Development The game was released on the Nintendo 3DS on 7 August 2013 in Europe and Australia, 8 August 2013 in North America and 20 November 2013 in Japan. The Steam version for PC, Mac and Linux was released on 5 December 2013. The game was then released for PS4 and PS Vita on 18 March 2014 for North America and 19 March 2014 for Europe. It was released for Wii U on 28 August 2014 in all territories and on June 5 2015 for Xbox One. The game sold well enough for Image & Form to create a distant sequel called SteamWorld Heist, which was released for Nintendo 3DS on December 10, 2015. Collector's Edition On 14 November 2014, it was announced that SteamWorld Dig would receive a boxed collector's edition by IndieBox. The collector's edition included the soundtrack on CD with an unreleased track by Steam Powered Giraffe, a custom USB drive with SteamWorld Dig pre-installed, a game manual, a newsletter, a custom tin, and custom playing cards. Reception Steamworld Dig has received favorable reviews from critics with an 82/100 score on Metacritic. PocketGamer gave it a 10/10 saying "Steamworld Dig is an utterly phenomenal video game, with layer upon layer of remarkable gameplay to be found". IGN liked its core gameplay mechanics and engrossing atmosphere and gave a 9.5/10. Nintendo World Report gave it a 9/10 saying that "Steamworld Dig is a fresh game for the Nintendo Eshop and one of the best digital games available on Nintendo's 3D handheld". Achievements Main article: SteamWorld Dig Achievements SteamWorld Dig features 24 achievements on the Steam version, while the PlayStation version only has 14. Of these, only four are required to complete the game. de:SteamWorld Dig Category:SteamWorld